Stupid
by xCecilex
Summary: title says it all. its stupid. harry and his friends though they act different. OotP spoliers. if u hate dragon ball z read this fic. if u like it dont. wrote to annoy friend and im hyper. read the an at the beginnning of story. u'll understand it better


Hello!! This is stupid fic about harry potter. If u hate dragon ball z u'll like this fic. Im not going to spell check. It will be like u were talking on the internet. Like u instead of you and all that. Understand? Came up with this while I was bugging my friend who loved dragon ball z and hates harry potter. Wrote it to bug her. sent it to her via email and then decided to post it here on this humble great site. Still a little hyper. So enjoy

Stupid.

"Why dont i have cool striped down my sleeves," Ron said in a whiny voice to harry.

"Because im cooler, ron, duh," Harry replied snottily.

"really? i thought i was?? r u sure?" ron asked still in a whiny voice.

"Shut up, both of you," hermione yelled.

"some ones in a bad mood," harry said still in a snotty voice.

"listen up mr. snotty and mr. whiney. i am sick and tired of both of u!! u stop being so whiney it drives me insane. and u! u r not the coolest. i am," hermione said just as snotty as harry.

"no ur noy.

"yes i am." 

"no ur not." 

yes i am" 

"i wish i could argue like that," ron whined. 

"harry, why r u arguing with hermione?" sirius asked walking into the room. 

"sirius?? what r u doing here? ur supposed to be dead." harry said, 

"oh i just got stunned and they un stunned me and im here and u can come live with me know." 

"really" harry asked. 

"yes." 

"sirius im so happy!!" harry yelled for once the snottiness gone from his voice. he ran to sirius and wrapped his arms around him crying into sirius's chest. he cried for a solid 30 minutes before pulling back and wipping his face.

"i wish i had a godfather that died and then came back to life," ron whined."nothing good ever happens to me," he whined more. 

"oh shut up u big cry baby." 

"im not a crybaby ur a crybaby," ron said as he started crying. 

"cry baby cry baby cry baby cry baby," hermione said in a sing song voice taunting ron. she was still taunting him when a person walked into the room. 

"who r u and what do u want?" sirius commanded. 

"i am future trunks and i am here to... to..." he said raising his voice and puffing out hs chest confidently."to...to...to..," 

"oh get on with it already," hermione yelled. 

"theres no need to be so rude and mean lady," he said now looking down cast and lowered his head and a minute later they could hear sniffling sounds coming from him. "i-i- just wanted to-to-to take over the world is all," he sniffled.

"well u cant u idiot!" hermione yelled making him cry harder. 

"hermione stop it," said prof. snape walking into the room. "ur making the poor lad cry. there there," snape said soothingly rubbing the young man's back."shes not going to make u cry anymore. go on with taking over the world." 

"ok, i will thanks," future trunks sniffled. 

hermione rolled her eyes.

" harry potter u and i will duel to see who will rule the world. now we duel." 

harry pulled out his wand while future trunks pulled out a... wait for it... a cute little cuddly teddy bear.

"a teddy bear? how will you fight with a teddy bear?" harry said. 

"as long as i have my teddy bear everything will be all right. and drangon ball z will stay on the earth forever. if u defeat me u will rule and dragon ball z will go out of existence." 

"avarda kadrava!'' harry yelled the killing curse and watched as the green light went toward future trunks. the light hit him in the head and he was dead instantly. 

"yay no more dragon ball z, yay no more dragon ball z yay no more dragon ball z yay no more dragon ball z," they all sang will holding hand and spinning in a circle. they all lived happily ever after.

A/n was that the stupidest fic uve ever read??? Im only posting b/c I hyper and will most likely regret this later. He he. Again no spell checking so lots of mistakes and I did it on purpose.so if n e on read this please review!!  
  
  



End file.
